


圣诞牛扒全餐

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 8





	圣诞牛扒全餐

Merry Christmas   
圣诞牛扒全餐——主厨：腿

金俊勉刚在淋浴间把身体打湿，吴世勋就从后面抱上他微微发烫的身体。  
“你怎么进来的？！”  
“伯贤哥……”  
“他又帮你撬门……？”  
还能怎么办呢，只能摇摇头。  
“喝酒了？衣服淋湿要感冒的。抱着我干嘛，洗澡呢……”  
金俊勉想转个身把吴世勋推出去，但是身后那人双手交叉在他胸前，像一把锁，把他牢牢锁在身前。水流无法从吴世勋前胸与他后背间流过——因为他们之间根本没有缝隙。金俊勉低头就能看到吴世勋的脚趾分开两边，括在自己双脚外，水流泡湿了他的裤脚，身后的卫衣也变得湿重粘人。金俊勉最不能忽视的，还是吴世勋腿间的玩意，隔着裤子也顶着他臀部。他没有穿衣服的状态，实属危险，他也知道，吴世勋喝了酒后爆炸的占有欲。  
“快出去，喝酒还穿着衣服淋水，干嘛……”  
吴世勋久久不说话，把所有力气都花在抱金俊勉这件事上。  
淋浴间里只有密集的水滴声，还有两人耳边彼此的呼吸声。  
“世勋？怎么了？有话等我洗完再……”  
“我有多喜欢哥，哥知道吗？”  
“知道知道，你先把手松开……”  
“哥不知道！哥什么都不知道！”  
“怎么了？”  
顿了几秒，金俊勉反应过来，他的重点关注对象，发脾气了，因为前几天那件事。

前几天，金俊勉作为队长，适逢年末，他感觉有必要跟队员们详谈。谈话时，伯贤无意中透露，吴世勋成为楼主的事，金俊勉还是第一次知道，而且团里似乎他是最后一个知道的。虽然惊讶，不过这是值得祝贺的事情，金俊勉开了句玩笑说：“世勋以后可以不用挤宿舍了。”  
吴世勋突然不讲话，接连好几天没有回宿舍住。  
金俊勉本来也没多想，没行程的时候，成员们大多回家过夜，自己是因为还有个人行程，让经纪人到家里接自己不方便，为了多争取休息时间才在宿舍多住了几天，自然也就知道吴世勋好几天没进宿舍的事。

吴世勋就是在闹别扭。  
“就知道哥会让我住别的地方，我才不想告诉哥的……”  
“买楼的事？”  
“嗯……”  
“为什么不想告诉我？”  
“我就猜到……就猜到哥会叫我去别的地方住。可是我想跟哥一起才总是……总是呆在宿舍的啊……哥怎么……把我往外推……”  
吴世勋轻轻的打了个酒嗝，旁人是肯定没听过，他这般委屈的声音。  
“我喜欢跟你住。”  
金俊勉知道，喝醉的人讲道理没用，便顺着他说。  
“哥当然喜欢跟你住，只是宿舍就一个小床，没有行程的话，回家睡大床不好吗？”  
“不好！哥又不回我家睡！”  
“我又没跟你结婚……跟你回家睡什么……”  
金俊勉小声嘟囔完才感觉有些不对。  
吴世勋这会不管不顾的小孩子脾气上来，把自己裤头一解，提着微勃的性器胡乱的往金俊勉双腿间捅。  
“啊！世勋！别……！”  
吴世勋把自己的腰不停往前往后动弹着，性器在金俊勉下意识并起的双腿间，模拟着性交姿势来去。他只觉得头昏脑胀，但是身前那人的腿间柔软可亲，放大他内心隐藏的占有欲，只想在对方上下留下一切痕迹。  
“世勋……嗯！”  
金俊勉大腿内侧没几下就被磨得通红，沾染上水滴的颜色，浑身似透明无暇，只有腿间那处有个骇人的存在。他一低头就能看到吴世勋性器顶端在他双腿间像捉迷藏似的。它的主人发了狠，就能把顶端伞状都能完全穿过腿间的缝隙。吴世勋的囊袋凶狠的拍打着金俊勉的后臀，泛红的面积蔓延开，耻毛摩擦着金俊勉的股沟，吴世勋的小腹狠狠地撞上他软嫩的臀肉，发出色情的声响。好几次金俊勉都被撞出去一步，吴世勋只会一把捞回来，然后更狠的用性器摩擦双腿。

“嗯……勋……疼……”  
此话不假，金俊勉双腿内侧似乎要磨破皮，充血的厉害，根本扛不住吴世勋的折腾。  
“乖，腿并紧点。让我射。”  
“不要了……不要在外面……”  
“想让我进去么？”  
“你……还不如进来……”  
金俊勉红着脸，稍稍一回头。吴世勋的呼吸散发着酒气，脸颊红润，眼神犀利，仿佛一头正在发情的公豹。  
吴世勋缓了几秒，还是楞头的非要金俊勉夹紧腿给他蹭射出来。  
“世勋……啊……真的疼……你进来好不好？”  
“先让我射一次。”  
“你……啊！”  
金俊勉还很少遇到吴世勋这种不让商量的情绪，被吴世勋蛮力的抓着腰侧，被他摆弄着双腿微微交叉，用力绷紧了大腿夹住吴世勋明显变粗的那处。感受到它在自己双腿间变大变硬，金俊勉也不再拒绝，积极的配合着夹紧双腿，抬高屁股，让吴世勋能看到自己进出他腿间的动作。  
“哥夹得好紧……我要射了……”  
“唔……”  
金俊勉腿间已经有一小处破皮，被水液流过弄得刺痛，但也没有丝毫怠慢，把身后那人的勃起夹得密不透风。直到吴世勋快喘着把精液蹭在他股沟里，他才稍稍不稳的往后退了一步。

“哥，我射了好多，你要不要看？”  
吴世勋轻抚着精液流过的股沟，用手指搓弄着，不一阵就感觉到股沟里的小缝，他当然知道那里是怎么用的。  
“哥，我要进去……”  
“呼……刚才……刚才让你进，你不进……现在没机会了……嗯！”  
机会是自己争取的。  
吴世勋才不管金俊勉的抗议，把未完全软下的性器直直的一入到底。  
金俊勉并非第一次被吴世勋进入，可对于还未有前戏的他而言，吴世勋现在的尺寸确实过于勉强。疼的他一下全身战栗，几乎要疼跪在地上。可吴世勋明明醉酒，力道和速度却不见慢，在还未适应的后穴来回开拓。  
“世勋！不……啊！好疼……嗯！你出去！”  
“我不会出去的。俊勉，哪里有你，我就要去哪里。”  
“我……啊！我知道……你……你弄疼我了……啊……”  
后穴被撑大的一点褶皱都没有，被吴世勋动作带进去的水液渐渐地充当润滑的作用。  
“好疼……世勋……先出去好不好……我扩张好了再……”  
“勉哥哥，让我射里面。”  
“世勋……”  
金俊勉回头认真对视着吴世勋，他看出来了，吴世勋没有跟他商量，就是嘴巴甜。  
“随……随你……只是不许……啊！”  
吴世勋看金俊勉主动双手扒在墙面上，微抬臀部，没等他把话说完就继续又一轮卖力的操干。金俊勉无法抵御这一波波汹涌，咬着下唇也憋不回去的呻吟，在浴室里闷闷作响。淋浴不知被谁的动作关闭，不大的浴室里满是两人肉体交互的声音。  
初始那点粗暴的痛苦，慢慢勾起金俊勉身体的记忆，他有那么几秒希望自己就是为吴世勋契合而存在的，然而这野孩子再怎么别扭，也还是会回到他身边。此刻吴世勋的性器不如平日那般温柔缱绻，霸道无理的在金俊勉后穴里肆意妄为，像强盗、像土匪。可金俊勉爱惨了这个小孩每每钉入他体内的深度，吴世勋每次亲吻他的嘴唇、耳尖、后颈、裸肩，都像恶魔吻住他的灵魂——虽有那般难以启齿的无尽情欲，却让人轻易沉沦。  
吴世勋知道自己正粗鲁的占有身下的天使，他不会否认自己是个贪心的恶魔，抓住纯白天使的手臂，让他后背弯出诱人的形状，甚至连水液、汗液都逃不出那深陷的腰窝。他就是要让金俊勉诚实的暴露自己。

“世勋……啊……好深……”  
“宝贝哥哥，舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服……舒服的……”  
“宝贝，不让我走，好么？”  
“嗯……啊！那里……唔……”  
“回答我！”  
“世勋乖，不走……啊……不走了好吗？”  
“嗯，不走了……”  
金俊勉艰难的扭过上身，给吴世勋一个安慰的吻。小恶魔当然是会加深亲吻，然而再把身下的大天使操的泪流满面。  
“啊……世勋……你……太大了……”  
“因为哥夹得我好紧……唔！是这里了对吗？”  
金俊勉突然浑身一抖，小恶魔知道他找对地方了。  
“啊！乖，先不……啊……世勋……不要这么快……啊！”  
就差一步就能高潮，硬生生被吴世勋摁住顶端阻止射精。吴世勋维持在金俊勉身体里，把人翻了半圈，抱起来。  
“夹紧我。”  
“啊……哪里……哪里夹紧……我没力气了……”  
“你都快夹断我了，宝贝，还问夹紧哪里么？”  
吴世勋抱着金俊勉走出了浴室，把金俊勉吓得立马抱紧吴世勋，两人的胸膛贴得太近，心跳都仿佛可以同步。  
“哥，你怕么？”  
“我……”  
金俊勉犹豫了一下，就这一下，吴世勋松了点手臂，他自然的往下滑了一点，被更深的插入。  
“我不怕。嗯……不是有世勋么……”  
“真的不怕？”  
“你……啊……你要干什么……唔！”  
吴世勋抱着人，往楼下一层走。每下一个台阶就被地心引力和颠簸弄得惊叫一声，吴世勋进入的又急又深，他再怎么挣扎也只能乖乖的往下滑，把性器坐得更深。  
“哥哥夹得真紧，我都不用抱了。”  
“不行！你……啊！”  
吴世勋假意一撒手，金俊勉赶紧抱住他的肩膀，下巴扣在肩颈连接处，可怜的像只被揪住耳朵的兔子。  
“你……世勋……抱抱我……我夹不住了……”  
“我的腰都要被哥夹出淤青了。”  
“你快抱着我嘛……”  
金俊勉亲了亲吴世勋滚烫的嘴唇，讨好的哄他。  
“哥，不让我出去住了吧？”  
“嗯，不出去了。世勋这么乖，我要跟世勋一起住……”  
“哥才乖，让哥夹紧，就……”  
“别说了！”  
金俊勉双手在吴世勋背后抓出几道红印，自然不得空松手捂他的嘴。  
吴世勋终于不是那头凶狠的豹子，甜甜的笑着，突然加快了下楼梯的步伐，颠的金俊勉上气不接下气。接合处自然已经一片湿泞，双腿酸的使不上劲，只能靠吴世勋托着他臀部的手劲。  
“哥，你湿的很厉害。”  
“还不是因为你进太深了……”  
“那你不夸我吗？”  
“嗯……世勋好棒，又好粗，操的哥哥好舒服……”

吴世勋欢乐的蹦跳下了最后一个台阶，早就把一楼正在啃苹果的边伯贤看愣了。  
“伯贤哥！俊勉哥说不让我出去住了！”  
金俊勉快要被气晕过去，吴世勋这么颠着把赤身裸体的他抱下来，就为了给楼下的边伯贤说这句话？  
吴世勋转个身，屁颠的把金俊勉又抱上二楼。这一路上下，金俊勉被颠的在他耳边嘤叫着，很是享受性爱的模样。屋里虽然有暖气，但是这样光着身体，身上还有水未擦干，金俊勉冻得鼻头微微发红。吴世勋在金俊勉耳边夸他，把人夸得脸红似苹果。  
“哥，你就像圣诞麋鹿。我就是赶鹿的圣诞老人。”  
“就你话多……啊……”  
“可是我今天不赶鹿了，我要把鹿留在我身下。”  
“少胡说八道……我不高潮你就留不住我……唔！”  
金俊勉撒娇起来，只会要吴世勋的命。  
“我不仅图你的灵魂，还图你的身体。”  
“看出来了……你差点干的我灵魂出窍。”  
这两人的做爱乐趣虽然只有当事人知道，但只有边伯贤看到，吴世勋转身把金俊勉抱上楼时，金俊勉做了个抹脖子的姿势，口型是：敢说出去你就死定了。

金俊勉后背一沾床，吴世勋就大开大合的，再无顾虑操干起来。双腿间的肌肤再一次被碰撞摩擦的红肿，后穴更是一片狼藉。可金俊勉始终收紧着后处，让吴世勋很快就满足的把精液抖擞在穴内，他也跟着用后面高潮了。  
吴世勋也许是醒酒了，卖乖的趴在金俊勉两腿之间，舌头绕开填充着精液未闭合的穴口，四周被摩擦破皮的几处细细的亲吻道歉。金俊勉只觉得好笑，推推他的头说不用，可吴世勋非要，甚至含住了他的下处。  
“哥，我给你口交吧。”  
“不用了……你让我休息……啊！”  
休息是不可能的，绝对不可能。  
吴世勋把刚刚射过的、金俊勉漂亮的性器，从下往上整根舔湿，然后含着顶端轻轻一吸，金俊勉的尿意都要被吸出来，挣扎着说脏。吴世勋只好把人带到浴室排尽尿液，伺候他洗干净身体。金俊勉哪知道，吴世勋盯着他完成整套动作，是为了再开始一场激烈的性爱。没想到这小恶魔，平时看着其他哥哥欺负自己不吱声，私底下把劲全都卯起来，在床上狠狠地操，金俊勉只能甜言蜜语的哄着。  
楼下的边伯贤直到现在，什么都不敢问，什么都不敢说。

你可以天天让我喊哥，但关键时候，我还是要欺负你——吴世勋。


End file.
